This is all I ever wanted
by santanal0ve
Summary: I was asked on tumblr to post this story on here, I am guidettegleek on tumblr and write finntana fictions all the time. This has 4 chapters so far and will be adding more! I will not add more unless i get reviews, it's annoying to not have any
1. Chapter 1

Finn and Santana have a son Carson together. Santana some reason let Finn name their son after his once favorite football player who of course doesn't even play in Ohio anymore. Carson is 2 and a half and has seen his mom and dad go through the best and worst of times together. They have been off and on for all of his life and at this point Finn hates Santana. Right after his 2nd birthday they got in a huge fight and it was always about how Finn wants to move in together and how much of a bitch Santana is to him, it's not all her fault either Finn works a lot and would have to work more if they lived at their own place and that's not how she wants to live.  
>To spite him she finds her own place and also contacts a mediator to get her and Finn's schedule in writing so he doesn't have to keep asking her when he gets Carson. She knows both those things pissed Finn off more than anything else in the world and probably is the reason she hasn't had a civil or real conversation with him in the past 4 or so months. She misses him so much.<p>

Carson is starting day care tomorrow, without Finn supporting her and now living on her own she has to work for money, her parents are still paying for her place and all but she needs money for everything else. She got a job as a receptionist two days a week, and is getting paid close to 12 an hour. So Carson is only going to go on Tuesdays and Thursdays, every other weekend Finn gets him from Thursdays til Sundays so he will pick him up from there. That's another thing he is furious about, he only gets him 8 days a month but the mediator decided since he has a full time job that's really all the time he is able to have. It was a fight with Finn for him to say yes for Carson to even go because he says his mom can watch him, but he needs interaction with other kids and it will be good for him which took a week to convince him of, she thinks he only said yes because he didn't want to talk to her anymore

She also has gone out on a few dates (only one even really counted as a date) with this guy Tim and she knows Finn must know something because now when they see each other he won't even look at her. It hasn't been more than 3 dates and the kid is totally obsessed with her but it just feels wrong. She hasn't even kissed the guy yet because she doesn't know how. She never in a million years thought she would have to introduce another man into Carson's life, she clearly isn't going to anytime soon but just the thought that she might have too makes her cry. She doesn't want any other guy, she wants Finn.

It kills her when Carson asks her where his daddy is. He asks almost every day and she knows he is upset that he doesn't have his mommy and daddy together. She is upset that she doesn't have his dad there either. So when he asks as she is trying to explain to him what is going to happen at day care tomorrow she knows its because he is nervous. He is sitting in his little chair at the table playing with this Thomas trains he puts them down to talk to ask her "Where's daddy?" She swallows and it makes her sick to her stomach to tell him he's at his house, he has seen tv and movies and all the moms and dads live with each other and their kids and she always sees him pout when he sees it.

She comes up with an idea to invite Finn over for dinner to make Carson happy and to make a big deal of how cool and fun daycare is. "I'm going to call him and invite him over for dinner!" she tries to sound excited about it for him and she watches his face light up and a little squeal before he goes back to playing with his trains. She sneaks off to her bedroom and takes a deep breath before dialing Finn's number and then sits on her bed waiting for him to answer. She can't remember the last time she has called him she usually just texts so she doesn't have to hear the anger he always has in his voice with her.

"hello" and her heart drops

"hi finn?"  
>"is something wrong, is car ok?"<br>"yeah yeah everything is fine I just think he is scared for daycare tomorrow. he keeps asking for you."  
>she hears him bite his lip so he doesn't say anything mean to her about he should be there so she just speaks again."I told him I'd invite you over for dinner, have a pizza or something and make him think daycare is going to be fun, I'm sure he wants to hear from you its going to be okay."<br>"oh yeah that will be cool. ill pick one up and comeover. ill get something else that'll excite him too." she smiled "ok see you soon." and he Hung up. She thought about how their phone calls used to end with an "I love you" and how she misses that. her thoughts were cut short with Carson yelling out "Mommy."

"Daddys coming for dinner Car!"

He bounces up and down and runs to his room telling Santana to comeon he wants to get changed. He always wants to get in one of his superhero pajamas no matter what time of the day when Finn is coming. He says his Daddy is Hulk and Finn always plays along. He decides to be batman and plops in his pacifier, which she knows she should get rid of but he loves it so she tells herself that when he is 3 she will start to try.

Finn knocks on the door and she kinda hates that he has to. She wishes they were civil enough that he could just walk in. Carson runs to the door to greet him and shuffleing his feet in anticipation as Santana is unlocking it. Finn shoves the pizza to her and he picks him up with one hand with the other filled with two bags. Finn pulls the pacifier out so he can give Carson a kiss. He places him down and Carson tries to stand on his tippytoes as Finn goes to get things out of his bags. He hasn't even said 'hi' to her yet but she doesn't blame him. He pulls out Milkshakes and opens them up to show him Carson got blackandwhite that he calls batman, Daddy got mintchocolatechip that's he calls the Hulk and Mommy got strawberry banana that he calls Spiderman, it is nice that he remembers what her favorite kind is. Carson starts freaking out and jumping up and down making them both smile. He also got Santana a really nice Vera Bradley bag that she feels bad for immediately because she doesn't deserve it. It is black and white that has two compartments "I know you need a bag for the place to bring every day, I asked the girl at the store and she said this is what girls like and Its the only one I don't mind carrying it out with me." She smiles big and thanks him but he doesn't smile back.

Finn then pulls out a stuffed Hulk, a lot smaller than the one he already has and tells Carson he can bring it with him to school whenever he wants. She knows that Finn means bring it whenever Carson is missing him but it makes Carson happy so its fine. They eat pizza and drink their Milkshakes and Finn keeps telling him how he went to day care and had so much fun and she can tell he looked up the info about the place cause he's talking all about it and in full detail about the park they have outside and the cool toys they have indoors. Carson seems to be excited now and she knew Finn would do that for him. Finn still acts like a little kid himself so he knows exactly what to say. Santana watches as they both get up and go into the living room to play super heros and Carson asking Finn to put on sports. She cleans up their plates and sips on her milkshake as she watches them. Carson is jumping up and down on the couch and flying over Finn then spread out on his stomach in Finn's lap as he lifts his legs making him 'soar'.

She watches and feels bad that Carson can't have this every night, that Finn can't have this every night, christ that she can't have this every night. Carson is calling her over to the couch and she comes and sits on the other side. Carson says does his best to try and tell her to "CWC" and her and Finn both look at each other for a second not knowing what to do. Finn made up something a while ago that they used to do. It is called Cuddling with Carson and he would always shorten it to CWC so it was like a secret or something between the 3 of them Carson loved it so they stuck."Not tonight baby, we have to get a bath and then bed, you have a big day tomorrow!" He starts crying and she just picks him up out of Finn's lap and starts carrying him to the bathroom. She hears Finn following her and then Carson realizes he is too so he sniffles away his tears.

She turns on the water and dumps the bag of all his bathtoys in there as Finn is undressing him and making him laugh. He tells them he wants them both in there as Santana was going to leave to let Finn have more time alone with him. Finn nods when she looks at him to see if that's ok. She mainly just watches as Finn is washing his hair and squirting him with water through his bathtoys. He is splashing around and blowing bubbles, he usually hates bathtime and washing his hair but she knows he likes it tonight because Finn and Santana are both there with him. When the water has gone cold Finn is taking him out and putting his frog towel with the hood on him and placing him on the sink counter to brush his teeth. Finn passes him off to Santana so she can put lotion on him that she always insist on and get him ready for bed.

Santana starts heading out to her room like she usually does and hears Carson tell Finn to come on as he picks up as many books as he can and heads towards Santana's room. When she see's Finn pause about coming into her bed, she knows why. It's the same one she had in her room and they have spent so many times in it together that it hurts both of them to think about. Carson lies in the middle and tells Finn to lay and pats his hand on the spot on the other side of him that is usually empty at this time. He reluctantly does and she can tell by the tone in his voice as he reads that he isn't happy about it. Carson is sipping on his milk and then stops Finn mid way through the book and asks if he will be there when he wakes up. He just says he has work so he can't but Santana knows it's a lie. He doesn't go in till 9 and daycare starts at 8.

Finn carries him as he is half-asleep already and Santana follows him and they tuck him in together and he pops in his pacifier and is falling fast asleep. Finn starts walking to the door not saying a word to her, "Stay Finn." he freezes and she watches him flinch at the same time. He clinches his fist and says "Why" with his back still to her. "Because he would love you there in the morning" she pauses for a second "Because I would love you there in the morning." He heads to the couch and yells as she is heading to her room. "This is all I wanted ya know? To live together and this be our life." She nods with tears forming in her eyes. She sits in her bed watching TV, crying and keeps looking at the spot empty next to her, and she can't stop thinking about how Finn should be there. Then she thinks about this apartment and how Finn should be here all the time too.

She walks back out into the living room crying loudly and Finn sits up asking her what is wrong. "Come to bed Finn." he just looks at her not knowing what to do "Please" she begs and he nods and comes with her. He climbs in her bed reluctantly again. He lays there staring up at the ceiling and she lays on her side and brings her hands up to touch his face he moves his head away  
>"Don't"<br>"Finn"  
>"Santana what do you want."<br>"To be a family, to be with you."  
>"You didn't want either of those things a couple months ago."<br>"I was being a bitch and selfish. I'm sorry Finn. I don't want to have to tell our son anymore that his daddy is at his house or have to call over to have dinner. I want this to be your house I want dinner is what we do together every night. And i don't want Carson to wonder if you're going to be here in the morning I want him to know you will. And i don't want to look at the spot next to me every night and think of how you belong there; I want you to be there."  
>She watches as his Adam Apple moves and then he moves closer to her wrapping his arm around her. "I've been waiting for you to want that forever." she is starting to cry again because she feels so bad. "I'm sorry Finn." He shakes his head and kisses her head. She leans up and looks at him and he smiles at her for the first time in months. She kisses him because she is so excited to have her old Finn back. "I love you San" and she squeezes her grip around his ribs tighter "I love you Finn."<p>

When Carson wakes up in the morning he freaks out that Finn is there and Santana makes his favorite pancakes in the shape of a train. She makes Finn one too and he kisses her when he sets down his food. Carson claps and they both laugh into their kiss. Finn gets Carson dressed and he looks so cute. She takes a picture of Finn and Carson together on her phone and smiles. As they drive Finn turns around to tell Carson he is going to be there to pick him up and that they will do CWC all together later he starts dancing in his seat and Santana looks in the mirror to watch him. They go in together and Carson gives them both kisses and runs off to the train table and starts playing immediately. They watch him for a couple minutes and Finn wraps his arm around her and starts trying to pull her away from the room. She tears up a little and he wipes the ones that fall away. "It's only two days." And she just nods and he takes the keys to her car to drive home. "You're going to move in right?" She asks nervously as she watches the center as they leave. "Yeah." He says and he pulls her head away from the window to kiss her. He drops her off at her first day of work and kisses her hard and she doesn't want to leave him, "Don't worry I'll be back to pick you up later too." and she laughs. She can't wait to go home to her boys later.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn had an awesome idea to take Santana and Carson to Dave and Busters for dinner to celebrate their first day. He was going to leave work a little earlier than usuall so that he can get Carson then get flowers for them both to bring to Santana, and suprise her with dinner plans. As he worked on a car he thought maybe he is rushing this moving in thing and getting back together. He reaches into his pocket when he feels it vibrate and its Santana texting him the picture of him and Carson from earlier today. He looks at it and he wants that every morning. He wants to wake up in bed with her and eat breakfast with them and kiss Santana and take his son to day care.

Carson runs over to Finn as soon as he comes in the room. He wants to show him all he did today and that he colored 3 blobs of colors that are "Carson mommy and daddy." there red black and green just like the drinks they had last night and Finn smiles big because he knows how excited Carson is going to be when he tells him that his dad is moving in but he is going to wait for Santana to tell him together. When he puts him in his car seat he asks where mommy is and he probably is wondering because they are in her car. "Were going to get her now." and he smiles big and pops his pacifier and takes his train out of his coat pocket and starts playing. They stop at the flower store and he lets Carson pick out which kind he likes and he sees the red roses and points to them and says Spiderman and hulk together, which makes Finn smile and give him a kiss. When they get to her work he gets Carson out of his seat and holds him and the flowers leaning against the car.

When she walks out of the building she has a smile on her face instantly and Carson starts getting excited too. He reaches out for her and she holds him. Finn pulls the flowers out from behind his back and she gasps and then leans to kiss Finn. It's more than just a peck and Carson claps again causing them to laugh. "I have a surprise for both of you." Finn says and Santana looks at Carson and they both have wide eyes and he starts saying "What What What!" He opens up the car door and tells him "It's a surprise!" Santana fastens him in and then gets in her seat and Finn takes her hand kisses it and holds it as he drives. When they start getting close Santana knows exactly where they're going, Santana turns around to see Carson staring out the window watching where they're going. When they pull up he doesn't know where they are yet because he has never been here, they talked about taking him here awhile ago but got in that fight and it never happened.

He wants to walk and hold both their hands as they walk in and they both watch as he lights up when he sees the place. They order and Carson tells them about his day as best he can and Santana talks about how she really likes the place she is at, but happy she is only there 2 days a week. They eat quickly because they are all excited to play. Finn and Santana are only 21 so they still are kids themselves. They help Carson play the games and of course Finn helps him get like a million tickets and he picks out a bunch of small prizes and he is starting to get tired so Finn carries him out and holds Santana's hand and she can't help but smile the whole time because it feels amazing to be like this again.

Carole is calling Finn as they are on their way home and Santana's heart drops and thinks about how Carole probably hates her for hurting her son, she would be the same way if anyone ever does that to Carson. He doesn't answer and she figures it's because Carole doesn't know what's going on yet. "I'm really sorry Finn." he looks at her for second and she speaks again "These past couple months, they were all my fault and I wish I could take them back. I'm just a bitch and you are like the best thing in my life besides Carson and I'm sorry for the way I treated you, you didn't deserve it." They come to a red light and he looks at her and he nods his head and there are tears in her eyes. "I want you to move in Finn and be a family and a couple but just think about it. I don't want you to jump on impulse, no matter how bad I want and need you there I want you to know that you thought about it and it's what you want with me too. I put you through a lot, like way too much and it kills me every day but I want you to think about it and decide if this is what you really want."

He doesn't say anything and is stunned to hear her say this stuff. They just had an awesome dinner together and he has always wanted this, but at the same time he gets where she is coming from a little, they can't just jump right into this and have everything fall apart especially for Carson. He drives to her house and his car is there since. The last night so he carries Carson up to the apartment and gets him changed as Santana is in her room and he can hear her crying. He comes in and she is getting changed and he watches as she is taking off her shirt and pulling down her pants. He comes up behind her and kisses her neck and wraps his arms around her stomach. Her eyes close and he feels her heart start beating fast and he kisses down to her shoulder and pulls down her bra strap.

"I could _never_ not want this." He speaks against her skin. She turns around and grabs his face and kisses him hard. He picks her up like she as always loved and carries her to the bed and takes his shirt off after he has laid her down. He goes back to kissing her and starts running his hands all over her body that he has missed so much. He laces their hands together and arms are spread out on either side of their bodies. She is grinding into him driving him crazy and he finally takes off his jeans and is pulling off her underwear. He is rock hard against her and the wetness between her legs is soaking onto his boxers. They can't pull their lips away from each other and they both have been moaning this whole time. She breaks away for air and he sucks on her neck and she starts begging "Please Finn." and he is slipping his boxers down not wanting to keep her waiting.

They both moan loudly as he enters her and she bites on his neck to muffle hers. He is thrusting in a steady motion and kissing her passionately not wanting this to ever end. He slows down whenever he knows he is hitting her spot more than once just so it can't last longer. The grip she has on his back with her nails feels amazing and he can't stop sucking on her skin tasting the salty sweat on it. Every time she moans his name he feels himself getting closer to the edge. He finally hits her spot four times in a row and she is tightening around him and moaning into his mouth causing him to spill into her as she is coming.

He realizes they didn't use a condom but he isn't going to make a big deal about that because he wants her to know that this is what he wants, her and Carson and them to be a family. He doesn't have to think about it for a couple days he has always wanted this. "I don't have to think about it Santana, this is what I always wanted, what ill always want."

"Ok" And she smiled and pulled him down to her by his neck to kiss him again and this time she rolls them over and is on top and digging her nails into his chest and Finn is leaving bruises on her hips from his hard grip. She falls asleep in his arms again but wakes up scared that he changed his mind or something since he isn't there. She looks at the clock and sees it is 830 and then hears laughing from the kitchen and comes out of the room to see Carson helping Finn cook breakfast. Carson is sitting on the counter next to the stove as Finn is making eggs. Finn looks hot cooking in sweatpants and no shirt on and she comes up behind him and wraps her arms around him and kisses his back then Carson is reaching for her and she picks him up and he is smiling saying "Daddy's here!"

"I know baby." and she kisses his cheek. Finn makes two omelets and then scrambled eggs for Carson and they all sit at the table to eat together. "Daddy is going to be here every morning Car." Finn says and they laugh at each other as he gasps and looks at Santana and she nods her head confirming what Finn said. After they are finished Santana takes Carson to get changed because they are going to help Finn pack up his stuff to move in, Finn listens as Carson tells Santana about all the things their going to do together like color and CWC and watch movies and play superheros. He just keeps going on and on and Santana is giggling at how he won't stop babbling and Finn hears him stop  
>"Mommy?"<br>"Yes love"  
>"No more crying" He says in his best attempt and she feels her heart fall because the kid is smart and knows that she has spent a lot of time crying over Finn, she would try to hide it from Carson but he has seen her a couple times.<br>She smiles "Yup I don't need to cry anymore Daddy is here to stay." and Carson plops in his pacifier and smiles "Lets go." he says and she laughs and picks him up and sees that Finn had been spying on them the whole time. She actually feels a little embarrassed but he kisses her cheek and takes Carson from her and tangles his fingers with hers.

On the drive to his place he is staring at her and she is looking straight ahead can feel his eyes on her so she finally turns to him, "No more crying." he says and she leans across the console and kisses him til someone beeps for them to continue driving. She knows she doesn't have to anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana was up all night throwing up and feeling like complete shit. Finn was up all night with her and he feels terrible because he made dinner that night and thinks this is all his fault. She tries to tell him it's not but she doesn't have enough time in between barfs to convince him. Even though the last thing she wants right now is someone touching her she lets him keep his hand on her back as she is over the toilet bowel and then around her as they sleep (because it's a possessive thing he has over her and she kinda loves it) She knows he probably got less sleep than she did because he is a worrier but he still wakes up with Carson and brings him to his moms before he heads to work. She lays in bed all day flipping through the channel and it hits her as she gets to a TLC show about pregnancy that there is a chance she could be.

Finn has only been moved in for a month and a half and let's just say they have been making up for a lot of lost time in bed. She went off birthcontrol a little after they broke up last time. She didn't need it because she certainly wasn't having sex with him anytime soon and she never would really be able to sleep with anyone else in her life, he clearly has always been the one. She starts freaking out in her head about having another baby, a- freaking-nother baby at 21. Yeah she loves her family but she never thought there would be another addition to it anytime soon. She just got a job, and what about Finn? He is going to freak more than her because its going to be more money and dear god she just needs to know. She doesn't know if she should worry Finn without knowing for sure just like she is. She needs to know right now. She calls the doctor and they tell her to come in right away.

"You are most certainly pregnant!" The nurse came in excited and Santana's face fell immediately and she started to cry. "Oh no sweetie its exciting, I had 3 by the time I was your age." that isn't helping because then Santana was thinking about the chance of it being twins or more and she wants to throw up again. Jeeze she will never admit it but she didn't even want to keep Carson when she was pregnant at 18, Finn did all the convincing of that. Yes as soon as he was in her arms she would never let him leave them but comeon she wasn't the girl in high school you'd think at 21 instead of going out to the bars would be at home with her boyfriend, 2 year old and pregnant with another. She wouldn't change a single thing in her life right now for anything, but adding another baby is going to change a lot.

She just forced a smile and got up and headed out of the office. She sat in her car and just stared out into the world. She backs up and sees a carseat and realizes there will be another one there soon. How is she going to tell him? What the hell is he going to say back? She needs to do it now.

He stops all he is doing when she comes into the shop at his lunchtime. He rushes over to her because she defiantly looks like she just saw a ghost. "San, are you ok?" he asks trying not to freak out and she just shook her head no over and over then her eyes were tearing up. "What's wrong!" he puts his hands on her face making her look him in the eye. She drops her arms from the way they are folded across her chest. She puts her hands on her stomach and he clearly isn't getting it. "Finn."

"What baby, what is it? Did I do something wrong?" She starts crying hysterically because of course he thinks he did something wrong when he has been perfect and also because he used the word baby. she shakes her head no again and tries to speak "Theres" she can't say it "Well." he keeps looking for her to say what she needs too "I'm" and the words won't come out, she knows he is thinking of a million things in his head worrying that she is breaking up with him or something and he looks like he is going to cry, "Pregnant" is the only word that comes out. His face drops and so does his hands from her face, only to rest on her stomach. "Really?" he asks quietly and keeps staring at her stomach. she still can't speak and just nods her head yes. "How do you know like for sure?" he says with a smile on his face? why is he smiling? "I went to the doctors, I needed to know for sure."  
>"You should have let me come with you" and he kisses away some of her tears and hugs her to rub her back. She clenches onto his shirt for dear life and they don't move from that position for ten minutes. She felt him swallow hard a couple times and she knows its tears he is swallowing.<p>

"Do you think Carson is going to be excited or mad?" He asks speaking into her hair and she laughs a little too much but it beats crying.  
>"Pissed." she says looking at him and he kisses her. "We will be ok, everything will ok you know that right?" he says and she wants to say yes but she just kisses him again so she doesn't have to answer.<br>"You don't tell anyone til your like 3 months, remember Finn?" she says before he has to go back to work. He looks at her sad because she knows he wants to tell his mom and Burt and everyone else that comes along. "I'm only 4 weeks." she says and he smiles "Fine I won't tell anyone. "  
>"Not even Carson!" she says and he cringes a little "ok fine, not a soul."<p>

She knows he wants to kiss her stomach before she leaves but he stops himself so noone sees. "I love you so much." He says as their forheads are pressed up against one another "I love you too." She pecks his lips again and laughs when he won't let her leave. "You have to get back to work Finn, you got a family to take care of." and he smiles huge and goes back to his station.

She calls Carole and asks to come get Carson. She really hasn't talked to her much and still feels awkward. Of course she invites her to come in and have a snack and catch up. Carson was fast asleep and Carole forgot to mention that when she called so of course she is stuck talking to her with nothing to distract her.  
>"I'm glad you and Finn are back together, and my god so is Carson."<br>"I know, it's the way it should have been, how it should always be."  
>"Yes Hunny it is, you two are so in love and are great together. I just hope there's no more separating, especially for Carson."<br>"There won't be, I promise."  
>Carole shakes her head with a light smile as if she wants to believe her.<br>"I know that it was all my fault, believe me I have been beating myself up about it ever since but there is no way I'm ever going to let that happen again."  
>"Good sweetie because Finn was so depressed and lost when everything fell apart and you know how you would feel if that happened to Carson so I'm just a little scared about it all."<br>"Oh I completely understand. You'll see, were going to be ok, everything is going to be ok." using Finn's words from earlier, and she convinces herself too.

Carson wakes up and Santana goes off to get him in Finn's old room. He has Finn's hair color, along with most of his other traits like his eyebrows, his facial structure, he has more of Santana's eye shape, not exactly but more hers than his. He has a little plumper lips than Finn does but besides that it's like a little version of him. She can't help but wonder if they have a girl if it will look like her. "Mommy pick me up." he says as she was just staring at him. She laughs at his command and hugs him once he is in her arms and he lets her for a while and finally is pushing her away. "Nuggets?" He asks because he clearly wants chicken nuggets for dinner and she kisses him and says "Sure baby." because for now she will spoil him a little before they tell him in a month or so that there will be another baby.

She texts Finn and asks what he wants from McDonalds for dinner and of course he asks if that's good for the baby and he isn't talking about Carson. She just answers she is craving it so he doesn't fight her on it. She really isn't but she knows Carson will love a happy meal so that's her whole plan. She gets chicken and a cheeseburger for herself, because she really is eating for two. Finn laughs at her when she puts both on her plate.

After they finally get Carson to bed they can talk more about her pregnancy, "Let's not be sad about it." Finn says and she wants to hit him because it's not even a question "Finn were having another baby and we just became legal to drink. It's not like a perfect situation."  
>"We can make it a perfect situation."<br>"And how do we do that?"  
>"Just be happy and excited."<br>"I am excited Finn but it's a lot, right now."  
>"We will make it work, this is our family. We will make it work."<br>"Ok."

After the lights are out and they lay in bed in the same position he loves, "Do you think it's going to be a girl or a boy?" he asks against the back of her neck. "A girl." She feels him smile against her neck "Me too."  
>"When do we get to tell everyone again?"<br>"We can in like 2 weeks, 6 weeks is enough I guess."  
>"Ok but if you decide then that it's too soon you can tell me, I can wait."<br>"I won't, I'm excited to tell everyone."  
>He kisses her neck this time and pulls her closer to him "Good me too."<p>

"Carson, Mommy and Daddy have something to tell you." They were telling Carson first before they tell either of their parents. Also they have been searching for houses and Finn found one close by that was for rent. He rushes over to the couch that they are sitting on and reaches his arms out for them to help him up. He sits in Finn's lap and looks at them both. "Mommy is going to have another baby." Finn tells him because she didn't know how. "Why?" he asks and they both sigh a little "Because Mommy and Daddy love each other and want to give you a little brother or sister and make are family bigger."  
>"So I get to stay?" and they try to hide their laugh "Of course you do." He climbs into Santana's lap and kisses her stomach, he has seen movies about moms being pregnant so he knows that babies live in stomachs, and he had asked if he did too so she didn't lie to him. She almost dies at how cute it is. He usually would hop down and go back to playing but he just cuddles into Santana and stays there for a while.<p>

If only telling their parents would go over as well as it did with Carson, of course there both disappointed and worried that it's too soon but they just take it as it is and can't really do anything about it. They are both happy that they are moving into a house and Finn is getting more of a set executive job at the shop which Burt offered.

After there long day they lay in bed and Santana kisses his neck like she does whenever she is trying to initiate the sex and he remembers how she was a horny pregnant the last time and he rolls on top of her and gives her what they both want and need right now, to feel close and be together right now is exactly what they need.

"Were going to be great, everything is going to be great." She says in his ear changing what he said earlier from ok to great.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana is getting Carson ready for the day and going over what she has been trying to do everyday. That mommy is having another baby, that she will still love him and that it's exciting. There's a couple things she tells him just to reassure herself. 21 with 2 kids… still hasn't really set in. Carson can't decide if he wants it to be a girl or a boy. He says he doesn't want to have to share his toys (yeah clearly daycare isn't helping in that area) but he doesn't want to play with dolls either, so Santana is worried. She feels bad already bringing another baby when he is still one himself, ok fine so he's almost 3 but she still considers that a baby.

They have moved into their new place a month ago, her dad is fitting the bill for rent and after an hour long conversation with Finn, he finally gave in and let him do so. It's perfect, and Finn insist that one day they will officially own it. It has three bedrooms and brand new. It's in a new development in Lima, and close to everything. Finn has been working at a higher status at the shop, it has been going so well that Burt is opening another and leaving that one to Finn. Santana is still continuing to work the two days a week because she feels that every dollar helps, and the less they have to ask her parents for more the better. She still hasn't her parents credit card that they gave her in highschool, that does not have a limit, but for some reason it feels a lot better to pay for things on her own.

They both decided that they want to find out the sex of the baby, mainly to prepare Carson. They officially 'announced' it to everyone a while ago and they all are dying to know as well. She made her appointment for Friday, it's easier for Finn to leave early that day and there is no way she is finding out alone. They drop Carson off with her mom and head to the doctors and she feels like she is going to get sick. It's so exciting and frightening at the same time. Yeah she understands she is having a baby, the baby bump she has going on and the sickness never fails to remind her. But now it's going to be real. She is going to know if she has a daughter or son in her and makes it like official.

She can tell Finn is nervous too. His hands keep flexing and moving grips on the steering wheel and it's too quite. Finn this quite is when he is scared or upset. She has usually been the one needing the calming down or comforting so she decides he needs it now. He has been so perfect in working, taking care of her and Carson, helping with the morning sickness, cooking and getting everything in the house set. She decides that this weekend is going to be all about him. She reaches forward and puts her hand on his thigh and rubs it til he relaxes. "Either girl or boy, it has the best dad in the world." she says as he is turning into the hospital parking lot. His face lights up and he kisses her until she has to shove him off so they aren't late, yes she might have decided this will be a weekend devoted to him but that doesn't mean she isn't anxious as hell to know what they're having.

When they hear its a girl her smile is huge and Finn has one too but looks worried at the same time. The lady gives them some time alone. "Finn?" she's worried since he hasn't said anything. "I'm already worried about guys being all over her." she laughs because she actually doesn't expect anything else. "Well her big brother will be around to take care of that won't he?"

"Yeah I better start talking to him now about that."  
>"I think you can wait a couple years."<br>"She's going to look like you, I wouldn't be surprised if babies hit on her when she is in the nursery." he's dead serious as he is staring at the sonogram. She isn't going to tell him he's insane right now, just gets off the bed "I'm starved." she says standing in between his legs as he still sits in the chair running his fingers over the image of their daughter. He kisses her stomach then stands up and kisses her lips. "come on, let's get you girls something to eat." things he does like that makes her never know how she got this lucky.

"so how should we tell him?" she asks after she has ordered. They went to the Friendly's in the mall because she was craving chicken fingers and ice cream.  
>"maybe there is a book out there, lets look after here" he suggest with a smile and she doesn't know why she wants to cry at out cute he looks when he says it, probably hormones but he worries that he said the wrong thing and reaches his hand over and puts it on top of hers, she speaks before he asks anything. "I just love you."<br>"cause I thought of a book?" he asks teasing her, she just ignores it. "because no matter what comes are way, you always have an idea or a plan." he leans over the table and she meets him almost halfway, this bump is already getting in the way, and he kisses her soft and long. before she goes back to her seat he keeps her close and whispers "I_ always_ will make things ok for you, for all of us."  
>"I know." she says nodding and another tear falling from her eye, he wipes it away and she keeps his hand against her face with hers, because she just likes it there. and they stay like that til there food gets there.<p>

"so we should probably go shopping, get some paint so I can start on the nursery right away." she shakes her head and he laughs at her. "Finn this weekend your going to take it easy." he gives her a weirded look. and she continues "Were going to watch movies, lay around and not worry about anything for 2 days ok?" he doesn't fight her on it, probably because he thinks if he just says yes that he will be able to sneak doing work, but little does he know, he isn't leaving her sight all weekend.

They stop by the bookstore on their way out. There really isn't a book on 'your scared to tell your baby boy that he is having a sister' so there going to have to buck up and do it themselves. Finn goes inside and gets Carson from her moms, she makes him swear not to tell her mom,no matter how bad that crazy latino woman tries. She's tired ok? so she doesn't feel like getting out of the car, and also seeing her mom she would like cry instantly like a loser saying she's having a daughter. They want Carson to be the first to know so they have to stick to their grounds.

"She pinched my butt." Finn says after he fastens Carson in his seat and climbs into his. He looks scared to death. "You didn't tell though, right?"  
>"I ran out of there as fast as I could." meanwhile Carson is chanting "Boy or girl, boy or girl!" yeah she can see what her mom was teaching him all day. "I came up with another idea though." he says as Santana is turned around and saying hi to him. "What is it?"<br>"You'll see."

She can see the tiniest bit of lollipop stickiness still left on Carsons face, can only imagine how much sugar her mom gave him. Carson is bouncing up and down and on a total sugar kick, so Finn pulling into the Toys-R-Us parking lot probably isn't the best plan right now. His face is lit up and he does a dance move, that she's pretty sure Finn can't even do.  
>"Seriously? You just want to spoil him instead of telling him?"<br>"No, you'll see."  
>"Fine, but if he throws a tantrum in the middle of the store I am walking right out." she's not kidding. She has a pounding headache, her feet hurt and she doesn't feel like dealing with a melt down right now, because she is betting he barely slept and is delirious too.<p>

Finn doesn't even respond just turns off the car and gets Carson. He immediately reaches for Santana which she knows sometimes kills Finn, especially since this is his idea and everything so she painfully shakes her head, says her tummy hurts and gives him a bunch of kisses so he isn't mad at her. Finn smiles at her and takes her hand bringing them inside.

He leads them to the doll section, places Carson on the ground and tells him to pick out one for his new baby sister. She is scared how he is going to take it, but he seems to love the idea and spends 5 minutes trying to find the perfect one. It's the cutest thing in the world, Finn and her just watch him look at all of them and debate which he likes. Finns arms are around her from behind and resting on her stomach. Carson seems to find the one he likes and puts it to Santana's belly smiling and saying "here you go." and he is totally talking to the baby like Finn does.

She picks him up and kisses him to death and yeah he's totally getting a toy too. They find the toystory section, his new favorite, and he is looking for something in particular but won't tell them what. He asks Finn to pick him up and he picks out the Jessie toy (which he refused to have before) and says it's to share. She and Finn actually almost cry.

Santana sits in the back with him on the way home, tells him all about baby girls and shows him the sonogram. He seems excited and she kisses the back of Finn's neck as Carson is starting to drift off. "You really do make everything better, always." she says wrapping her arm around his neck from behind. He kisses her hand and nods, they both know that he always will.

He carries Carson inside, they both know this late nap is going to have him up later tonight but neither seem to mind. She finds Finn in the nearly empty nursery. "I told you were just relaxing this weekend."  
>"I know. I just can't wait for her to be in here. Thinking about how perfect I want it to be for her." He places the doll on the dresser they have already in there. She pulls him into their bedroom, he almost trips at first which she has to hide her laugh. "You can paint this weekend." she says pulling him on top of her. She goes to kiss him but he stops her.<br>"Wanna do it together?"  
>"No."<br>"Come on San, it'll be fun."  
>"My idea of fun now a days is laying on the couch or in bed."<br>"Then i'll do that with you this weekend." She forgot that she promised herself that this weekend is supposed to be about him, so of course she has to shake her head. "Wanna make a deal?" he shakes his head yes. "You do something with me right now…" she trails her voice and kisses his lips long, "And I'll paint with you tomorrow." she says a minute later. "Deal." he says is a whisper before his lips are back on hers.

She is woken up the next morning by Carson jumping on the bed. She keeps her eyes closed hoping Finn will get him, but then she remembers he already had to since he is out of his bed. He climbs to her face and pulls her eyes open. "Were going to go get pink!" he says and she laughs, pulls his pacifier out and kisses him goodmorning. "Where's daddy?"  
>"I'm right here." Finn says coming out of their closet in old pants and a tshirt. "Remember are deal." he says leaning over and kissing her. "I said I'd paint, I never said I'd buy it."<br>"Ok." he says and she can tell he doesn't care so she isn't getting out of bed. "Let's go Car." Finn says and they leave to go to home depot.

They get home a half hour later with paint cans and brushes, a smock for Carson to wear and he left out an old tshirt of his for her. She rolls her eyes and is dreading it, until she starts thinking about how it's her little girls room. Their little girl. She starts stroking her brush and thinking about all the things they are going to do together. How they are going to have to pick out a name soon to have painted on here. She gets lost in her thoughts, which surprisingly causes her to be like a good painter or something? Finn comes up behind her, kisses the side of her neck "And you thought this wouldn't be fun." Carson gave up after 10 minutes and is playing in his room so she doesn't hesitate to pull Finn around, kiss him with tongue and grind against him until he whimpers her name in pain. "I fucking love your ideas."


End file.
